


Anthony Stark and the Muggle Matter

by ashes0909



Series: Tony Stark and the Pining Professors [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Courtship, Ficlet, Harry Potter!Steve Rogers, Harry Potter!Tony Stark, M/M, Oblivious Courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: It was only when he was about to step out into the bustle of their Saturday street market, that Anthony realized that maybe he was putting a lot of effort into a gift for Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark and the Pining Professors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715476
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	Anthony Stark and the Muggle Matter

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn't the sequel I alluded to at the end of the first part (that's still coming!) this it a ficlet inspired by my ongoing [Writing Game](https://ashes0909.tumblr.com/post/616073736923365376/writing-game) over on tumblr. It can also be read as a stand alone. I can't seem to get this 'verse out of my head so a series was in order. Enjoy!

Students rushed into the Great Hall, as Professor Anthony Stark slid out the stone archway entrance. Under his cloak, his herringbone blazer shifted uncomfortably around his shoulders, but he needed the blazer to assume his disguise: a muggle customer. 

Outside of Hogsmeade, down the hill and around the forest, was a muggle town that thought it had no neighbors at all. Anthony had visited it once, and remembered their curious questions about his “cosplay” outfit. With the blazer, Anthony hoped to blend.

Once he made it off the Hogwarts’ grounds, Anthony apparated to an alley near the center of the muggle town. The sun broke through the dark narrow street, and Tony slid his cloak off and straightened his herringbone blazer. It was only when he was about to step out into the bustle of their Saturday street market, that Anthony realized that maybe he was putting a lot of effort into a gift for Steve. A frivolous gift at that. But his mind was set, and with Steve overworked from setting up the Quidditch event for this year’s Triwizard Tournament, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. 

Anthony had been worried that the muggle object would resist his shrinking spell, but the gift fit perfectly in his cloak pocket as he made his way back to Hogwarts. He cut across the field, heading straight to Steve’s flying hut. He didn’t knock or announce his arrival, which was how he caught Steve dozing right there on his desk. 

“Working hard or hardly working?” Anthony greeted.

Steve, who had his head face front onto the wood, startled, jostling back and knocking his chair into the broomsticks that hung behind him on the wall. “Anthony!” 

“Sorry,” Anthony said, not sorry at all, his smile pulling wide from excitement. “I brought you something.”

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Is it something that needs to be integrated in the Triwizard task because--”

“No, no, this is me winning a bet. And giving you a gift.”

“At the same time?” Steve smirked. “Quite the challenge.”

“You know me and challenges.” 

Steve chuckled, waiting for more of an explanation than that, which Anthony was ready for. 

“Remember how I told you the muggle world didn’t need armored suits or metal air-vessels, just to overcome gravity and achieve the majesty of flight?”

“And I said you were absolutely wrong.”

“Right. Well, no, wrong. See.” Anthony pulled the object out of his pocket and turned his wand to it. The bright blue balloon popped into life, lifting as it flew up to the center of the hut. Steve watched it the entire time, Anthony’s gaze was fixed on Steve, whose jaw dropped.

Anthony smirked. “Me, wrong? Well, that just doesn’t sound like me.”

Steve snorted, pulling at the string hanging from the balloon to poke lightly at its shape. “Incredible.”

“Thought you’d like it,” Anthony smirked, voice smug.

“And you thought you'd like being right, too.” Steve matched Anthony’s smirk with one of his own.

“Well, two birds, one balloon, after all.” 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> For the Writing Game, anonymous asked for a Steve/Tony ficlet with the 3 words: “overworked” “herringbone” “balloon”. Apparently, that meant Anthony Stark. :D Thank you so much for reading this ficlet!


End file.
